Clan Thornn
House Thornn: The County of Thornn is set deep within an ancient forest surrounded by hues of the deepest greens, brightest whites and most calming of blues in the surrounding rivers. It is a setting most profoundly beautiful to behold and the City of Rose it’s crowning glory. The city seemingly working in tandem with the surrounding forest, the most unlikeliest of allies. Although her surroundings are said to be all but beautiful, delicate and wondrous. Thornn County herself is a land that knows the hardships of being dependent on what said beauty of nature provides. This very struggle being reflected in the matriarchal line of the ruling house, a long though hard won line of shield maidens, rooted in a tradition started by Belladonna Thornn herself, the original Shield Maiden, whereby the title passes to the eldest female descendant. House of Thornn Values: House Thornn values equality. A life of value is not the sum of one’s gender or by any other determinate thus labeling someone less than. Thornn is a house built around the struggle of a womann determined to give her people the life they so deserve and through the pressures of a society built on the importance of patriarchy. A Thornn woman will never forget a good deed and will always support her people, nor will she bend to the will of a tyrant and sacrifice those she protects rather she will stand beside them in battle like a true shield maiden. The Origins of Thornn: Before the burning and breaking of the land and the fracturing of the society of Mann. There were many religions and beliefs throughout the land and one of them was the 'Circle of Seven". The mighty seven were tree gods who stood watch as sentinels over the land and kept balance within the forests, nurturing and protecting those who worshiped them. Lending their incredible strength and virtue to all who upheld their belief in the balance of all life. The Thornns were a small clan in those days who followed the tree god 'Arianrhod ' whose physical counterpart was the plant 'Ivie'. Ivie is an evergreen and represented the ever-present aspects of the psyche of Mann. Traditionally regarded as the harbinger of death, the Thornns associated Ivie with their goddess Arianrhod and her ritual which marked the opening of the portal to the Otherworld, but more importantly, Arianrhod was also a symbol of hope of better things to come. Current Situation: House Thornn is home to many artisans and crafters, embodying the beauty of the land surrounding. This accumulation of creative souls is rather reflective of the ruling Thane Ohnara’s affection to tailoring and primarily, the art of the seamstress drawing all like minded near. Thornn garments are some of the most valuable garments available throughout the known kingdom of Vornair and Thornn dresses can rarely be matched in beauty and elegance. With a firm allegiance to the House of Aritaur as well as the House of Rhyne our king. Thornn is one of the primary suppliers of garments, ranging from school yard, merchant and militant to nobility. Ensuring a stable and buoyant economy. But do not let this fool you, the Thornns are also the leading house of shield maidens, battle ready women trained to perfection in the art of war and the dance of the battle.